


At First Sight

by borrowed_veins



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowed_veins/pseuds/borrowed_veins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home one seemingly insignificant day, Arthur notices a man sitting on the sidewalk who should be completely unfamiliar to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

The heat of the mid-July day had Arthur focused entirely on making it back to his flat before he became a puddle on the floor. He was fairly sure he could feel the polyester blend shirt melting into his skin, so he decided a shortcut was in order. The route was possibly a block or two farther in terms of total steps taken, and thereby not a proper shortcut, but more buildings along the alternate route included overhangs to provide shade for pedestrians. The street was not unfamiliar to him, though he tended to stick to his usual route. Perhaps it was the relative novelty, or at least the infrequency of his time spent walking down that particular street that perked his attention, causing his senses to swell with information as he strode past the cafes and shops. Or perhaps it was something else.

Halfway down the street, he caught a glimpse of a man sitting against a wall near a coffee shop. As he watched, a woman reached down to place a coin in the mug of his outstretched hand. The man looked familiar, though he could not place his face. Scrolling quickly though possibilities, he determined that it was impossible because in his vast network of associates none he knew of were homeless. Arthur trained his eyes back in front of him, not wanting to be caught staring at the man, and went to carry on his journey.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw the man smile at the woman. He had moved close enough to the man’s spot to overhear the warm thanks he offered her before she continued on with her day. Arthur stopped walking, and turned to approach the man sitting against the wall. 

“You’re a beggar, then?” Arthur asked, with the ghost of a smirk.

“Oh no, nothing like that,” the man replied. The easy tone of his voice carried the smile he wore as he looked up at Arthur.

“You’re dressed in rags, you’re seated on the pavement, and you have a cup into which I have just seen a woman drop change. If not a beggar, what are you, then?”

“I provide a very particular service. I am an old man now, my hair long and white, hands gnarled, and back hunched. These people that just see me as they pass by think me crippled and suffering, and we embark on a trade. For the low price of whatever change they have to spare, I can provide them with the satisfaction of knowing they have assisted an old, crippled, _suffering_ man. I provide them with a boost in self-worth and the opportunity to pat themselves on the back, though as long as we’re being completely honest, it really seems like these people have set their standards for what constitutes as ‘helping their fellow man’ rather low-”

“Merlin.”

“Yes, Arthur?”

“You’re rambling.”

“My apologies, sire.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in all of about 15 minutes because the idea struck me, and aren't we all just slaves to the ideas? Needless to say, I did re-read this, but there very well could be some errors. Forgive me. Also, I'm not British, so I'm sorry if it all sounds a bit American. 
> 
> I may return to this as I do have some ideas on where this could go (or where they have been), but nothing is certain yet.
> 
> Comments/suggestions/whatever welcome. All of it, really.


End file.
